Vehicle bodies are comprised of a multitude of structural components that must be assembled to one another with sufficient precision for proper function and aesthetics. The body includes multiple subassemblies each having a number of subcomponents. Typically, dedicated fixtures are designed for presenting and positioning each subcomponent relative to one or more subcomponents to which it is to be assembled. These fixtures require an extended lead time and significant capital investment to design and manufacture prior to use in assembling the body components. Any changes in subcomponent parts may require a new fixture or substantial change to existing fixtures if feasible. Additionally, the fixtures occupy a large amount of floor space.